The present invention relates to identifying system resource overheads, and more specifically, this invention relates to improving an estimation of system resource overheads utilizing customer performance data.
Storage system models are commonly used for approximating overheads for resources of the storage system. These overheads may be estimated utilizing validation workloads created in a laboratory processing and storage environment. However, customer usage of a storage system is often more complex than laboratory validation workloads, which may result in inaccurate sizing recommendations.